A Puppy for Christmas
by Ice-Kitsune-317
Summary: Kagome had never gotten along well with Sango and Miroku's friend Inuyasha. So what was she supposed to do when she gets snowbound in a cabin alone with him for a week?
1. Chapter 1

Looking out the window at the flurry of falling snow Kagome sighed. It was already after nine that night; there was no way that anyone was going to be able to drive in this weather. Hearing her telephone jangle ripped her out the hypnosis of staring out at the snow, and she answered without looking at it.

"Hello?" At the sound of her best friend Sango on the other line, what little hope she had came crashing down.

"I'm so, so sorry Kags! We really tried, but we weren't even able to make it out of the city before we were forced back. They're closing roads right now. Looks like we're stuck here…"

Kagome smothered her sigh and finished for her, "While I'm stuck here, all alone, two days before Christmas." At the sorrow in Kagome's voice Sango cringed on the other line.

It had seemed like no big deal a few days before. Sango and Miroku had been stuck working at the beginning of the week, but Kagome had had it off, so having her go up early to stock up the cabin with food and supplies hadn't seemed like a bad idea. Planning on heading up the day before Christmas Eve Miroku and Sango were all packed to head out when the softly falling snow suddenly started coming down much harder.

Getting everything loaded into their car was a struggle, being unable to move around in the mess of snow was a pain in the backside. One they were actually in the car though, things got worse. The small mess outside turned into a virtual blizzard, so being unable to see they sat waiting while listening to the radio.

Hearing the horrible news of police advising citizens of staying indoors and off the road killed their last hope of being able to meet Kagome out there. Now her dear friend was stuck four hours outside the city, in a remote cabin, all by herself during Christmas.

Coming back to the conversation to hear Kagome consoling her almost broke her heart. Kagome was one of the kindest people she knew, and being her best friend made it so much worse that she wasn't able to follow through on the plans they had made to spend Christmas together.

"It's ok Sango, I'm fine. Remember I brought up enough food and blankets to cover all of us, so I'll have more than enough."

Sango replied in a saddened voice, "You have enough firewood right? In case the power goes out?"

Kagome laughed quietly, "Yes mom! And I have the backup generator here too." Remembering that, Sango perked up a little, "Oh that's right! I'd forgotten you had that installed after last year when we got stuck with no power for –"

"Four days, yes Sango I was there too." Kagome interrupted laughing quietly.

That time had been fun but annoying. 'Not being able to shower for that long was not something she ever wanted to deal with again' Kagome thought with a small shudder.

After a few more consoling words Kagome suddenly smirked and in a slightly taunting voice teased Sango, "Well, now I guess Miroku might finally be able to convince you to have that naked holiday with him."

Upon hearing the outraged gasp on the other line made she erupted in uncontrollable giggles.

While listening to Sango splutter about not ever being naked near the Hentai Kagome was startled by sudden banging on the cabin door.

"Sango, someone just knocked on the door."

"Get a knife." Was the only reply, making Kagome roll her eyes.

Fearing that it was some lost traveler stuck out on the road she hurried over to the door. Flipping open the three latches and the chain, she was finally able to open the door, only to be greeted by what appeared to be the abominable snowman. Shrieking, she went to slam the door closed, only to have it forcefully shoved aside as the figure tumbled inside.

"What's going on? Kagome are you ok?" was faintly heard from the phone she had dropped in surprise.

Hearing the lump of snow groan quietly, Kagome quickly closed the door and hurried over to see if they were ok. Shaking snow off the figure lumbered to his feet. And it definitely was a 'him' because he was well over six feet tall, topping Kagome's tiny five feet three inches by over a head.

"Sir? Are you alright?" His head shook, making him look mildly like a dog, before he turned around dragging a cold wet hand over his face.

Kagome gasped when she saw who it was. Oh Kami no, it was just her luck! The one man she _didn't _want to be stuck in a cabin with!

"Inuyasha…?" She questioned quietly. Inuyasha smirked over at her while shedding his heavy outer coat, scarf and winter boots by the door.

"Who else were you expecting wench." He replied smugly.

Blinking at him in a confused manner, she was vaguely aware of frantic sounding yelling coming from the phone on the floor.

Slowly bending down to grab it she raised it to her ear, only to jump when she heard Sango's screams of "I will come and get you if I have to walk, no shut up Miroku she might -"

"Sango."

"- be lying dead in there! Kagome! I am on my way! Get the fuck off me Miroku –"

"Sango!"

"I have to go save her!"

Finally fed up, Kagome screamed into the phone, "SANGO!" Silence on the other line was her reply.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sango I'm fine, it was just Inuyasha. You know, the person I wasn't aware was coming up here."

More silence on the other end, so Kagome yelled into the phone, "You know if you wanted to have hot monkey sex you could have hung up first!" then like magic there was a reply.

"Surprise?"

Kagome stared at the phone in disbelieve then stated firmly "I will kill you."

Thus making Sango start babbling explanations. "Well, you see he was supposed to be someone for Miroku to hang out with when we did our girly things, and I figured since you were such a nice person that you wouldn't care and –"

Kagome cut her off there, "Why is he here now then? Why isn't he with you?"

Kagome watched Inuyasha start prowling the rooms looking over all of her things, including the romance novel she had been engrossed in before the weather had caught her attention. Raising his eyebrow at the cover, a man and woman wrapped around each other in a steamy embrace he smirked bigger at the small blush that chased across her cheekbones before she turned away.

Aware that he could hear every word being spoken, she didn't bother to lower her voice. "Well he was supposed to head up separately from us since he lives in a different area."

Sango's tone became curious here, "I don't know how he made it though; maybe he headed up earlier before the weather turned so bad."

Groaning under her breath Kagome plaintively asked the older girl, "Well, what am I supposed to _do_ with him?"

There was a beat of silence on the other end before loud laughter was heard over the line, both male and female.

"You two are so Hentai! I didn't mean _that! Kami, you really are meant for each other!_"

Sango gasped for breath over the line as Miroku continued to laugh hysterically in the background. "No, no! Sorry I didn't mean to laugh!" Making Kagome roll her eyes at the lie.

"Yea right, just whatever. Why _him_ though? Why couldn't Miroku have planned to bring Bankotsu, or Jakotsu? At least with Jak we would have done pedi's and mani's the whole time."

Sango asked, "Oh? Then what would you have done with Bankotsu?"

Kagome tucked one arm under her breasts smirking as she replied, "Each other."

Then promptly hung up the phone on Sango's outraged cry. Chuckling over her reaction and knowing she was in for it later Kagome turned to throw her phone on the couch, only to bump square into the solid chest of the hanyou with a surprised exclamation.

Feeling his solidly muscled arms wrap themselves around her waist, Kagome fought off a blush as she eyed the demon who had apparently been standing directly behind her for who knew how long listening intently to her conversation.

Trying to maintain a nonchalant expression she asked in a bored tone, "Can I help you?"

The wicked glint in his amber colored eyes should have put her guard up, had she been paying attention. As it was, when he replied, she was completely thrown off guard.

"Why not me?"

Giving him a confused frown she straightened out of his arms, and with a brief struggle (He refused to let go momentarily) she stepped back a few feet to give herself breathing room.

"Why not you…what?" She questioned as she started toward the couch, suddenly in desperate need to get more room between them.

However she stumbled, almost tripping herself head first into the hearth if not for his demonic reflexes, at his reply. "Why not do me?"

Feeling her eyes almost bug out of her head, she hung limply in his arms, unable to think of anything except the images of them in her head, naked and entwined writhing together in the throes of passion, lying in front of the same hearth that she almost brained herself on.

Feeling her breathing become ragged, she almost lunged out of his hands, now completely desperate to get space between them.

"W-what?" Eyes frantically searching the room to avoid looking directly at the too handsome demon in front of her she backed unsteadily away.

But unfortunately for her for every step she took away, Inuyasha took one toward her to close the gap. And since his stride was larger than hers was he was quickly closing the gap between them.

Beginning to feel like prey, she held her hand out in a stop motion yelping "Down!"

Surprisingly enough it worked. Then mentally she thumped herself in the forehead. 'Of course it worked! He was a _dog _demon!'

Rolling mental eyes, Kagome focused on the male eyeing her like she was dinner and he was starving, then sighed heavily. Who knew how long they were going to remain stuck in this tiny cabin snowbound? This was going to be a _long_ few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing a few feet away from the most succulent female that he had ever smelled, Inuyasha did his damnedest to ignore his inner demon demanding that he pounce on her and fuck her into submission.

In the first place, while it might be fun, he was somehow under the impression that it wouldn't work. In the second, she just might chop off little Inu which would be horrible.

Most especially since he planned to use little Inu sometime in the future, hopefully with the beautiful woman standing before him.

Of course, he had no problem _showing _that he was attracted to her, while she preferred to pretend that he did nothing but piss her off.

And while it was always fun getting into a verbal sparring match with her, especially since that got their blood racing and adrenalin flowing, he was more than ready to move forward with her to something meaningful.

However, stubborn girl that she was, she insisted on playing hard to get, and pretending that she wanted less than nothing to do with him.

But that couldn't possibly be true! He could_ smell_ just how badly she wanted him whenever he was near her. Trying to hide something like that was just not that possible. Not with his sense of smell anyway!

So when Miroku had offered for him to join them at Kagome's cabin for Christmas he jumped at the chance. Finally he could pin her down, without appearing to be a stalker or pervert.

'Who knew he was cornering her in the ladies changing room at the gym? There were no signs!' Shaking the thought away, Inuyasha focused on the beautiful specimen before him.

Raising his eyebrow at her still upraised hand he let the corner of his mouth curl up in amusement.

"You don't think that will actually _stop_ me, now do you?" He asked her amused.

However all amusement fled with her cocky reply of, "Oh it already did, dog boy. That's why you're still standing there. Now just sit so we can go over some rules." 

Oh, he did _not_ like the sound of that! Why did _he_ get rules when she made jokes about doing some puny human in front of him? That just didn't seem fair!

However, before he got himself thrown out in the cold (Literally) he decided to humor her, and took a seat on the loveseat placed before the fire.

Gesturing gallantly to the (small) space next to him, he smirked at her, daring her to sit down. Inuyasha knew she understood the challenge when that stubborn chin of hers shot into the air and she plopped down on the hearthstone.

Growling at her, he pouted crossing his arms over his chest. His ego was slightly stroked when her eyes fell involuntarily to the muscles rippling across them and glazed slightly at the sight.

Smirking, he made sure to flex just a little to give her a show. Almost purring in content, he watched her blink like she was in a trance before shaking her head a little to clear it.

"Rule one."

Suppressing the urge to bury his face in his hand at that he rolled mental eyes and focused mostly on watching the way her mouth formed around the words he was only half listening to.

"You will not walk around naked, just happen to walk into a room where _I_ am naked, or be _naked _anywhere other than when you are changing clothes in your bedroom, or in the bathroom."

At this he did bury his face in his hand. This was going to be horrible! He was going to have to work extra hard to seduce her if he couldn't _accidentally _be naked in the same room she was in!

'Well she said that he was not allowed to walk around naked, but what was to stop _her_ from entering a room where he just _happened _to be changing?' Slightly evil mental laughter drown out most of the second rule she was putting down, but from the end he caught he figured he already knew what she was demanding.

"- will _not_ be cooking for your lazy behind, so you had better be prepared to fend for yourself! Rule three –".

At this he stood up and headed to the front door a few feet away where he had left his bag at making Kagome break off what she was saying.

"What are you doing?" She inquired.

Inuyasha gave her sad puppy eyes that she seemed unable to say no to and slumped his shoulders slightly. "I had to hike about three miles to get here from where my Jeep couldn't travel any farther. I'm kind of tired, Kagome."

Instantly her expression changed to one of remorse. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I didn't even think of that! Here let me show you the spare room. Or do you want to take a shower first?"

A slightly devious plan started forming in Inuyasha's mind after she said this, so deciding to follow through before he could chicken out he let his feet drag along the floor as he slowly shuffled his way toward her. "Well I am pretty chilled, so I think a shower should be first."

She was immediately on her feet and moving toward the back of the small cabin where a slender flight of stairs led upward.

He slowly followed her, making sure to take his time and look as pathetic as possible.

Now ordinarily he wouldn't resort to tricking a woman into thinking he was worse off then he was, he would usually claim to be perfectly fine even if he had bone sticking out of his skin.

But if the only way to get around that woman's prickly wall was to act like a _human_ than he was going to play it up like his life depended on it!

She disappeared up the stairs before he even made it to the bottom of them, and not wanting to be left behind he hurried up slightly to catch up.

Reaching the top he found on of the four doors open with light spilling out and heard the sound of water start. Assuming she was running him a shower he stepped over to the doorframe where he instantly froze.

'Not even _close_ to _fair!'_ Was the only thought that managed to run through his mind as he stared slack jawed at the image before him.

Kagome, running him a bath, _bent over_ the lip of the tub, her tight jeans molded to her luscious ass, so tight he could actually _see _the divide of her sweet cheeks, and the faint cleft of where the seam of the jeans followed along to her pussy.

All completely on display, and all completely untouchable.

This cause an actually whimper to slip out before he could stop it, making Kagome twist to look behind her without standing up. Those movements made Inuyasha bite his lip to prevent himself from mounting her right there.

You don't present your ass to an inu unless you were preparing to be fucked.

Unable to continue to look at her, he dropped his eyes to the side as he lifted his bag slightly, and in a rough voice asked, "Which room am I putting this into?"

At her direction he darted out of the room, desperately trying to will the erection that had sprung up the instant he walked into that bathroom to go away.

Throwing his bag on the bed he grabbed his head in both hands, squeezing as hard as he could to try to take his mind off of the picture permanently seared into his brain.

After a couple of deep breaths, and deep gouges in his head, the erection subsided enough that he could safely walk out of the room.

Grabbing a pair of sweat pants for pajama's, he hesitantly left the room, more than ready to dart back in if she was in the same state.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't smell her on the floor anymore he closed the bathroom door and stripped to get in the bath she had drawn.

It was only as he was getting ready to set an actual foot in that he realized what she had done. Blinking in disbelief at the state of the bathroom he stupidly looked around. 

In the few moments he had been out of the room she had gone and made it into a _girly _bathing experience. Lightly scented candles were lit on every available surface, a small diffuser was pouring a sandalwood blend into the air, and worst of all, the tub was filled to the brim with bubbled and smelled like an actual garden.

Not stopping to think he slammed the bathroom door open and started yelling for Kagome as he stormed down the stairs in search of the naughty wench.

Hearing slightly smothered laughter coming from the back of the cabin he barged in there ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"Kagome! What the hell did you do that shit for? Why in the hell did you think it would be funny to do that, that, well THAT!" panting slightly he waited for her to respond, as she caught her breath.

Blinking away tears of laughter she started explaining as she looked up at him and froze.

"Well think of it as pay…back…" She stared at him slack jawed, making him give her a confused look.

What was the matter with her? Had she gone stupid while he was gone? Waving his hand in front of her face he questioned, "Kagome, are you ok?"

But she didn't respond to him. Getting impatient he crossed his arm and shifted his weight to one hip while observing her. However, he too froze when he felt a breeze across his nether region.

He thought back. He'd gone into the bathroom. Stripped his clothes off, and then seen the state of the bathroom. Got pissed about it and marched himself downstairs all without...

He closed his eyes, groaning under his breath. He hadn't bothered to put on any clothes. He was standing in Kagome's kitchen not wearing anything.

Feeling dread, he peeked out of one eye, ready to dart back up the stairs in a heartbeat if it looked like she was going for any sharp objects. But when he saw her, the readiness to run completely disappeared, while another kind of readiness hit him.

She was looking at his body like he was a prime rib and she was ready to dig in. Shivering as the almost tangible sensation of her eyes moved over his flesh he proudly stood on display, preening, all the while knowing that the instant she snapped out of it he was going to be in a world of trouble.

The heat of her eyes moved down his chest, over his abs, and arrowed to over his cock where she froze.

All of the blood in his body drained down to his lower half as his flesh became rigid.

When she licked her lips while staring at him he groaned, knowing that he was hard already, but the licking was just giving him ideas of what she could use her mouth for.

Uncrossing his arms, he started toward her. But this apparently broke her trance as she started screaming at him to get out while covering her eyes.

Chuckling at the sight that she made, even though he knew he was in for an uncomfortable night he left the kitchen to go take his girly bath.

Determined not to take a long bath was pointless. Now he knew _exactly_ why women were so fond of baths like this.

It was _amazing!_

He would have lingered in there all night if the bubbles hadn't disappeared, and the water got cold.

Climbing out, he toweled off and pulled on his sweats. Neatly hanging up the towel he'd used, he headed out to find Kagome to apologize, and beg her forgiveness. He was willing to do almost anything if she would make him more baths like that!

Whistling a tune he jogged down the stairs and found her curled up with that naughty girl book in front of the fire. Quieting down he stalked toward her, feeling mighty playful after that wonderful bath.

However a few feet away from her he was struck by the amazing scent of her arousal.

Smirking he jumped over the back of the couch, and just _happened_ to land face down in her lap. Inhaling deeply before she could shove him off, he savored the delicious smell.

Squealing in surprise her arms flew up sending her book one way and somehow tangling her hand in his hair with the other.

Whining, not completely from the pulling of his hair, but more from the fact that she was unknowingly pressing his face deeper between her legs, he made no move to help her untangle him.

After a moment of tugging, she seemed to have given up and just sat there.

He could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off of her in waves, so finally taking pity on her he sat up and gently extracted her hand from his hair.

Turning to look at her, he was puzzled at first why she seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

Then two possibilities came to him. One, she was still embarrassed over seeing him in the buff; or two, she realized that he could smell her arousal.

Dipping his head directly into her line of sight he mentally rolled his eyes. She had her eyes closed. Smirking he decided to give her his thank you before she could stop him.

Gently cupping her delicate face in his hands he carefully gave her a chaste kiss on her petal soft mouth and murmured "Thank you for the bath, it was really nice of you. I enjoyed myself."

Watching her big brown eyes blink open in confusion he got off the couch and headed to his room.

Now he could only wait and see what she would do. Maybe he would sleep with his door open tonight. Just incase any midnight visitors wanted to creep in, in the dead of night.

Smiling he crawled into bed. 'Not bad for my first day, now hopefully my second will be better.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Since the ones that I tried to post on previous chapters seem to have disappeared this is going to go for the entire story. I don't own Inuyasha, any of the original characters or anything else except the plot which came from the darkest regions of my twisted brain.

To all of my reviewers! I may have thanked you directly if that option was left to me, but I would like to throw out a great big THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Your messages are inspirational and are what keep me writing. Plus they tell me where I need to elaborate lol which I need sometimes! Well on to chapter 3! Enjoy!

Kagome rolled over in the cozy nest she had made on her fluffy bed and tried to go back to sleep. It just wasn't happening.

'Stupid wind' she thought resentfully.

Laying there she realized she had two choices. She could either lay there and do nothing, or she could get her lazy butt up and go relieve the pressures on her bladder. When thought about it that way, there really was no choice.

But it still took her a few moments to actually get out of bed and hot-foot it into the bathroom.

Even though she had banked the fire and turned the heat to a comfortable level last night, it was still chilly in the cabin. Washing her hands after finishing her business, she made a quick stop in her room to grab her bathrobe and slippers, cursing at her absentmindedness for not grabbing them in the first place.

Walking down the short hall toward the stairs she passed the room she had given to Inuyasha last night. Peeking in to make sure that he was still asleep, Kagome had to smother a laugh at the sight he made.

Lying flat on his back, arms spread straight out to the sides, with his mouth hanging open. It had to be one of the funniest sights that she had ever seen, and she cursed her lack of a camera.

'Well you can definitely tell he's a _dog_ demon!' Chuckling at the thought, she started back downstairs.

After carefully stoking the fire and adding enough logs to last a little while, Kagome looked out of the bay windows. Nothing but solid snow out there, it was like a wall of white.

She headed into the kitchen, deciding to take mercy on the hanyou upstairs, so she gathered all of the ingredients to make a huge breakfast. 'He's a boy, and a demon. He's going to be able to eat, and eat a _lot._'

Humming as she fried up some bacon, she moved over to start making biscuits from scratch. Flipping on the oven, she carefully leveled the flour so that it didn't escape everywhere as she dumped it into the mixing bowl.

Blending together all of the rest of the ingredients she moved over to the pan and started dropping globs on the lightly greased tray. Popping it into the oven, she reached over to flip on the radio.

Softly singing along she let her hips roll in rhythm to the beat as she started scrambling some eggs. They were the safest bet since she had no idea how Inuyasha liked his eggs prepared.

Pouring the mixture into a hot pan, Kagome smiled at the hiss it made and grabbed the coffee grounds. Just because she didn't require it to wake up in the morning, didn't mean that she didn't enjoy a cup along with breakfast.

Hearing Marilyn Monroe's Santa Baby come on the radio, she flipped the volume up and sang along at the top of her lungs while carefully folding the scrambled egg mixture in the pan.

Dishing them into a large bowl she set it aside as she pulled the lightly browned biscuits out of the oven. Popping some bread into the toaster on the counter, she pulled out some butter and jam from the fridge.

Two stepping it over to the cupboard she pulled down cups and plates, and making a quick detour to the silverware drawer for forks and knives, Kagome neatly set the table.

Continuing to sing along, Jingle Bells was now on the radio, she loaded down her arms with as much as she could and began transferring it all to the table. Deciding it looked ok, fully stocked, but jumbled, she yelled, "Rise and shine lazybones! Breakfast is ready!"

But when, "Well now, this is a nice surprise to wake up to." In his husky voice directly behind her she let out a yelp of surprise, spinning to swat at his arm.

"What is the matter with you? You nearly scared me to death!" Kagome yelled at him in distress making Inuyasha laugh at her.

Before she could dodge him, Inu had wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. Freezing in shock at his bold move, Kagome hesitated long enough for her to feel him brush his lips against the curve of her neck before he pulled away and went to the table.

Eyeing him in shock she stood there watching dumbly as he pulled out a chair and gestured for her to have a seat. Giving him a cautious look she slowly moved to sit down.

Feeling him linger behind her for a moment longer than he had reason to, she turned her head to yell at him, but apparently he had been bending down to either smell her hair or kiss it, and her eyes popped wide open as her lips collided with his.

Inuyasha's eyes shot just as wide as hers, indicating his surprise, but he swiftly overcame it as he slanted his lips across hers more firmly. Feeling his tongue flick across her lower lip startled a moan out of her, but she pulled away before he had a chance to deepen the inadvertent kiss.

Giving him a firm look she said, "Not appropriate, now sit down and eat."

Without waiting for his reply she turned and began dishing food for herself. A second later Inuyasha sat across from her, while eyeing her like she might snap and attack, and cautiously began dishing food up for himself.

Watching the meager portions he was allotting for himself, Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his plate out of his hands before he could realize what she was doing. Piling on a good amount of food, she shoved it back at him with the short command of 'eat'. Silence fell over the kitchen as he complied.

Watching him savor the meal she had made for him gave her a sense of satisfaction that baffled her deeply. Deciding that a hasty retreat from his presence might be in order Kagome quickly ate a few bites and stood from the table to clean up.

Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha was quick to eat too and stood to help her. "Oh, you don't have to help. Just go, um, somewhere." Came her awkward statement.

Cute silver ears twitched at her in an adorable manner making her want to grab them, before he casually waved her offer away. "No, you cooked, the least I can do is clean up. You can go, don't worry."

Biting her lip deeply, Kagome struggled against good manners, but in the end just couldn't deny what her mother had spent twenty three years drilling into her.

Gathering empty plates and bowls she cringed as she offered, "Well then why don't we do them together." Inuyasha beamed a brilliant smile at this offer.

It was the first conscious move that she had ever made to spend any amount of time with him; she knew it and she didn't want to make it. But she really didn't have much choice if he wasn't willing to bow out of clean up duty.

Running a sink full of hot soapy water, Kagome quickly started scrubbing away, placing them in the second sink to be rinsed, but she gave a small twitch when Inuyasha casually moved next to her in the small space and started rinsing and stacking them into the drainer. "So..." He began casually, making Kagome give him cautious eyes.

"Yes?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and dropped a bombshell. "Why have you never been willing to even get to know me as a friend? You've always acted like I have the Ebola Virus or something."

Her hands opened in shock, the plate she was holding falling harmlessly back into the sink. "W-what?"

"You heard me, I really want to know. I find you utterly fascinating, but you act like I have the plague. So I want to know. Is it something that I'm doing that I can change? Is it the clothes I wear, how I act? What? I really want to know. Please tell me."

Giving him wide eyes, she stuttered searching for a reply. "W-well…"

He stared at her levelly, calmly waiting for a reply. Dropping her eyes to the dish she was washing she took her time, searching for an answer that she could give him. "Well you're a dog –"

He cut her off as she slowly replied stating with heat, "Oh, so you won't date a demon! No wonder you were willing to do the puny human!"

Shaking her head at his mistake she tried again, "Look, the first time I met you, you were trashed at one of Miroku's parties and you tired um, to um, well, you tried to hump my leg. That automatically put you off to a bad start."

When he didn't reply, only stared at her in horror, she chuckled quietly. "I know you were pretty smashed, so I'm not surprised you probably don't remember. But even still, it's not the best way to make someone's acquaintance."

After a minute he shook his head mumbling under his breath, "I _humped_ her _leg?"_ Making her burst into giggles.

He looked over at her, as she tried to smother the laughter spilling out, but somehow only managed to get bubbles all over her face. Cracking up at the sight of bubbles clinging to her nose he pointed vaguely at her face and told her, "You've got a little something…" only to laugh harder at her swiping at her cheeks and forehead, completely missing it.

Taking her face in his damp hand, he carefully wiped away the bubbles, but continued to hold her there while just looking at her.

"What?" She asked self consciously. "Do I have something else on my face too?"

He shook his head, and gathering all of the courage he had into his hands, asked her quietly, "Can we start over, and um maybe forget the um, _incident_ that happened. I would really love a chance to get to know you, and I can assure you, I'm a really great guy to have around. I can lift things that need moving, I'll eat almost anything, and I kill spiders."

She chuckled at that as he continued, "So what do you say? Give me a chance?"

Staring searchingly into his eyes for the honesty she could hear in his voice, she hesitantly nodded.

At his wide smile, she nodded firmer, saying, "Ok, one chance. But if you go near my leg again, so help me Kami I will get a shock collar for you!"

He laughed joyously at this, and grabbed her up into his arms so he could swing her around in a hug. 

Letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, Kagome carefully laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't know what scared her more.

The fact that she was giving the guy who acted like the dog he was around her a chance, or the fact that having him hold her in his arms felt so right as she rested against his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I totally have to give props to KissMeUnderABlueMoon for the wonderful suggestion! I'm totally stealing it because I adored it and I want everyone else to have a chance to laugh like I did when I read it! It was absolutely perfect for a scene I had in mine! So this chapter is dedicated solely to you simply for your awesomeness! Enjoy!

Inuyasha shifted a little on the couch, his left arm starting to fall asleep, but he was desperately trying to suppress it. Not even if he were dying would he move away right now!

Looking down into the sweetest face he had ever seen, Inuyasha smiled and thought back to how she had ended up in his arms.

_After finishing up the kitchen Kagome made the suggestion of getting to know each other, so they decided to play 20 questions. _

_They got comfortable on the couch facing one another, so clearing her throat she started off simply. "What's your favorite color?" _

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He already knew all of this stuff about her, once again thinking 'No I'm not a stalker!' but he answered her nonetheless. "I like red I guess." She smiled happily that he was playing along._

_Looking at her, so pretty she made his chest tight, he decided that he didn't want to start off slowly asking questions. He'll leave that to her to ask him, but he was going for the good stuff! "Why are you still single?" Watching her blink rapidly made him want to smile, but he suppressed it. _

_She answered hesitantly, "Well I've dated before…"_

_He rolled him eyes at that. Yea, he was aware of it, every time ripping into him like a dirty knife. But he waved his hand to encourage her to continue. _

"_Well, every guy that I seem to date is nice, but I can tell. They're just not the one. And since I just keep getting the same types, I decided to take a little break from dating for a while. Until I can get myself straightened out, and I figure out what I want. I already know what I __**don't**__ want, ya know" _

_He nodded at her in answer and waited for her question. _

"_Boxers or briefs?" Gaping at her smirk he burst out laughing and sniggered, _

"_Nothing." Cracking up as he watched the small flush move under her skin. _

"_My turn again!" He almost sang as he winked at her to relieve some of her embarrassment. _

_Rubbing at his jaw he decided to go out on a limb and slowly asked, "How big is your family." _

_She smiled a little, "Well there's my mom, and my grandpa, plus my younger brother. He's in high school, but he'll be graduating soon." Without pausing for him to say anything, she asked, "How about you? How big is your family?" _

"_Well I have my dad, mom and an older brother who also doubles as an ice sickle." She let out a surprised laugh at the description he gave to his brother. "I'm going to take a wild guess; you and your brother don't get along well." They both laughed at the understatement. _

They had talked for hours about anything and everything. Asked questions about deep thoughts on books, movies, politics (something they could NOT agree on) but they also managed to keep each other laughing the entire time.

Only one single question had put a damper on the whole day. When he had asked her about her father. Kagome had gotten a really sad look on her face and told him to ask another time.

So he left it alone. He wasn't close enough to her to pry about that, and if he ever did want to become that close (please Kami!) he had to get her to trust him.

After helping each other make lunch, clean and then make dinner hours later, they had returned to the loveseat to watch the fire burn and drink a glass of wine. Not long after they had sat down, they had somehow found themselves sitting close together, but neither mentioned it.

Nor did they mention it when Inu put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Or even when she snuggled into his side. After a while of neither talking, Inuyasha looked down to realize Kagome had fallen sleep on his arm.

Looking down at her content smile as she nestled into his side, Inuyasha was determined to keep her by his side, with his demon agreeing wholeheartedly.

When the fire burned low, and even his eyes started glazing over, Inuyasha determined that it was time for bed. Kagome had been out for about an hour, but even still he didn't want to wake her just to put her back to bed.

Carefully sliding his arm out from under her, he went and banked the fire for the night, and double checked all of the locks to make sure that everything was secure. Not that he couldn't handle anything that tried to break in, but he wasn't willing to risk Kagome being injured. Moving back over to her he slowly slid his arm under her shoulders and the other under her legs, and gently lifted her into his arms.

Nimbly moving up the stairs, he followed his nose toward her bedroom. Nudging open the door with his foot, he glanced around as he headed toward the bed.

Surprising the hell out of him, the room wasn't the least bit girly. The comforter on the bed was a red plaid pattern with matching sheets. The curtains were a sheer white with a deep black behind them. Soft carpet in a pale color, just like in his room and wood panel walls completed the look.

Rough wooden tables and a dresser were against the walls, but no closet. It really was just a nice rustic cabin. It appealed to the animal side of him.

'He would love to be able to spend every winter out here with Kagome.' Smiling at the thought he used one hand to pull back the blankets and sheet to lay her down.

The only problem was, she was wearing clothes that were probably not the most comfortable to sleep in. Hesitating briefly, he finally reached out to unsnap her jeans. 'If she wakes up right now, I am so screwed!' But she miraculously didn't wake up.

Tugging her jeans off, he looked around for any pajamas. Spying an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweats, Inuyasha figured if those weren't it, they would do for the night. Pulling the sweats up her long slender legs was an act of restraint.

'One day' he thought, 'One day she's going to _let_ me this close to her. And I will die a happy man' a smirk crept across his face as he sat Kagome up a little to pull off her shirt. Leaving her in her bra. Her lacy red bra. 'My favorite color damnit!'

Now the question was simple. Leave it on and risk her being uncomfortable, or take it off and damn himself. Figuring, in for a penny and all that, he reached behind her to swiftly unhook it.

Not giving himself a chance to look, (ok there might have been _one_ peek) he pulled the oversized shirt on her.

Almost letting out a sigh of relief now that that was done, however he thought too soon.

Kagome shifted a little in her sleep, still in his arms and mumbling something that sounded like "I don't want to eat the cat anymore…" Wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and no matter how much he tugged he could not get her off.

Getting the idea to slip down from between her arms didn't work because the sneaky wench had tangled her hands in his hair and clung!

Grumbling about stubborn wenches under his breath, Inuyasha gave in to her. Crawling up on the bed with her, she promptly rolled herself onto his chest laying half on top of him.

As comfortable as it was going to sleep with her in his arms, somehow Inuyasha knew come morning he was going to be in a world of trouble.

Kagome woke up to the sound of the wind whistling outside the windows, and a steady thumping noise that made her want to curl up and go back to sleep. Feeling warmth all around her made her want to purr like a kitten.

Resisting the urge instead, she gave a small stretch, or rather at least tried too. But somehow all of the comfortable warmth she was wrapped up in, seemed to have trapped her into place.

Blinking her eyes open she noticed that her pillow had somehow changed its pillowcase without consulting her. Then she noticed something even stranger than a pillow that can change itself. Her pillow was _breathing_…

Holding her breath, Kagome pulled back as far as she was able, (which let me tell you was _not_ a lot!) Following the line of cloth up she found herself looking into the sleeping features of Inuyasha.

Eyes shooting wide open, feeling completely awake now, Kagome looked for a way out the steel bands holding her in place, also known as his arms.

Pulling at them didn't even get him to move a little.

Twisting to try to wiggle out of them yielded the same results.

So it was no surprise after about 20 minutes of her trying to get out of his arms she was sweaty, disheveled and more than a little pissed off.

'Is it even physically _possible_ for someone to sleep _that deeply?"_

Having no other choice she reached to the base of his neck and grabbed a fistful of hairs right there at the nape. Tugging firmly without release she pulled back. Inuyasha grumbled a little, but the longer she pulled he grew more restless, until finally he let her go to roll over.

Jumping out of the bed less than gracefully she mentally did a victory dance and stuck her tongue out at his sleeping figure.

Then, without any lingering to gaze down at how cute and child like he looked when sleeping, Kagome ran for the bathroom. She had to go _now!_

**Bam! Bam! BAM BAM! **

Inuyasha woke up, expecting to find Kagome nestled sweetly in his arms, warm and sleep flushed. His plan included morning cuddling and kisses.

What he got however was nothing of the sort.

**Whack**!

Jerking from the unexpected assault on his person, Inuyasha jerked, rolled and then flailed.

**THUMP!**

It appeared that he had been closer to the edge of the bed than he had been expecting.

Of course he wasn't expecting to be assaulted upon waking up either, but there he was. Sprawled on the floor, his legs tangled in the bed sheets still up on the bed, he stared up at Kagome, who from this angle appeared ten feet tall and upside down.

"What?" He asked her innocently, completely confused about why she was beating him with…Wait, was that what he thought it was? She was actually hitting him with a newspaper! Gaping at her in shock, he scrambled to his feet. Gesturing at her and making inarticulate noises he finally settled on pointing and making an adamant noise.

Kagome pointed the paper at him and told him "Sit boy!" Surprising himself he found his behind on the bed. 'Damn dog genes! So unfair!'

Raising his eyebrows at her, he waited to be filled in on why she was beating him. _Like a dog!_

When she didn't speak right away Inuyasha got ticked off.

Narrowing his eyes at her in unhappiness he demanded, "What was that about?"

Despite the previous actions displayed, he was not expecting her to march over to him and smack him on the nose with the newspaper while saying, "Bad Dog. Now Sit. Stay. Staaayyyyy. Good Boy."

Feeling his mouth drop open in shock he squealed. Yes squealed. His masculinity took a dive behind pink curtains and fled the scene.

Grabbing for, and getting the rolled up paper, Inuyasha crossed his arms and demanded, "Why are you beating me with a paper? What did I do?"

Kagome stared at the look him his face and promptly burst into giggles. "You are so _funny!_"

Inuyasha's eyes popped wide open and he reached over to swat her on the butt with the paper in retaliation.

Squealing, she tried to run away, but Inuyasha used his demonic speed to block her from the door. Chasing her around the room, delivering swats to her pert backside whenever she left an opening, Inuyasha finally tackled her to the bed.

Of course he made sure that he landed on the bottom. He didn't want to crush her with his muscled weight.

Cradling her to his chest, Inuyasha nuzzled his face into her neck as they reclined back on the bed. Sighing in content, Inuyasha wished he could spend all day like this.

However, after a few minutes he had to know, so without pulling his face out of her neck he asked again, "What was _that_ all about?"

The movement of his lips against her neck made her squirm briefly, but she answered with a giggle still evident in her voice. "You wouldn't let me up this morning and I had to go pee! So I figured since you sleep like a dog I might as well _beat_ you like one! That and you stripped me naked and changed my clothes last night while I was sleeping."

Inuyasha pulled his face back to gape at her.

That had to be the most nonchalant way anyone had ever spoken about something like that! It was almost like she was ordering lunch! Here he was worried she was going to be upset over him doing that, and instead what she gets upset about is him not letting her use the _bathroom?_

Shaking his head at the craziness of women he put his face back in her neck. Figuring he would never understand how the female brain worked Inuyasha smirked.

'He would love a lifetime to try though.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N #1

Ok to all readers let me say this: I like _constructive _criticism. I really do. If you can tell me how to fix something that you don't like, or ask me to put more detail into my story because you think it will improve it significantly, and then I will love you forever. But if someone says that they didn't even bother to read it and tell me that 'I'm not structuring my story correctly' I'm going to doubt you, because YOU DIDN"T BOTHER TO READ IT! Now don't get me wrong, I'm not mad that someone is trying to help me fix my writing, that's why we're supposed to be here after all. But don't be rude about it. Just tell me flat out how to fix it and I will! So this chapter will have much more spacing, making it seem waaayyy longer than it probably is, and I have gone back and edited all previous chapters, but let me know if it's better, ok? Ok! Enough ranting about that!

A/N #2

While reviewing my chapters to go over what the 'nicely put' criticism said, I noticed a fairly large opps! The first day Inu gets there is supposed to be 2 days before Christmas EVE not Christmas day! I'm sorry for any confusion! This chapter will be taking place on Christmas Eve, last chapter was Christmas Eve a.m. now it's starting from that point of time, so like no time has passed between chapters.

A/N #3

I want to let everyone know, there is a **LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! **So don't be shocked, when things, ahem, _progress_ between the two ^_^ ENJOY! I hope everyone loves this chapter I stayed up til 1am writing it!

ON TO THE STORY!

Kagome rolled over on the floor bored out of her mind. There was absolutely _nothing_ to do! Everything was cleaned, washed, polished, put away and taken care of.

She had even made Inuyasha walk outside to take out the trash. (Mostly because he was whining like a little girl about the cleaning taking place!)

That may have been a _little_ uncalled for. Plus it wasn't like it the snow hadn't slowed _waaayyy _down. Now it was just pretty little flakes, floating gently down from the pretty white sky to land on about four feet of snow outside!

Sighing heavily she peeked her head up, only to see Inu had fallen asleep on the couch. There was even some drool.

"Ew" Kagome mumbled quietly, plopping all the way back down on the ground.

Rolling onto her back, she gazed out of the bay window at all of the pretty white. 'We're going to have a beautiful Christmas tomorrow.' She thought before freezing. 'Christmas. Tomorrow. Crap!' Scrambling to her feet (Less than gracefully) she started tearing through the front room.

"Where is it…I know it's here somewhere…AH HAH!" she said holding up her phone in victory.

After tearing apart her meticulously cleaned cabin she found it. Looking guiltily around at the mess she shrugged. Happily hugging the phone to her chest briefly, she hit the power button to see if it still had charge.

The Kami must have been smiling down on her, because it was almost fully charged. Doing a ridiculously sad little victory dance Kagome thumbed through the directory. Smiling when she hit the button she happily listened to it ring. And ring. And ring.

Growling in a way that would have impressed Inuyasha, she thumbed off the call. Then she immediately hit the redial button. Stalking in the kitchen, she listened to it start to ring again. Finally after listening to it ring for a few minutes the answering machine clicked on.

"Sango you had better climb off of Miroku before you snap his penis off or so help me –"

"Hello!" Was screamed into Kagome's ear making her flinch and jerk away from the telephone.

Staring at it incredulously for a moment, she hesitantly placed it back at her ear.

"Sango, there really was no need to make me deaf in one ear. I really liked having even hearing."

"Kagome? What are you doing calling so early?"

Glancing over at the clock she made a face. "Sango, my lovely, beautiful, _weird_ friend. It's after 12 o'clock. This is by no definition early. Unless of course you're planning on becoming nocturnal. In which case, yes, you're right, it is early. "

Hearing sputtering on the other end and a muffled thump followed by cursing, Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Some people never change' she thought.

"It's really that late? Where did the day go?" Sango wailed in Kagome's now throbbing eardrum.

"Sango, once again, I don't want to be _DEAF!_ I don't know what you were doing, _probably Miroku,_ but you need to get up and talk to me! I'm bored! I will start to whine soon!"

Kagome heard a long and dramatic sigh from hear lifelong best friend before Sango asked how she was doing trapped in a cabin with 'Dog-boy' as she so affectionately called him.

Launching into a long drawn out detailed explanation that didn't really tell her anything, but made Sango laugh like crazy, she told her about beating him with a newspaper, making him take out trash in enough snow to freeze his adorable puppy ears, and anything else she could think of that wasn't that important.

"So…even though he's a little ruff around the edges, you're having fun?" Sango finally asked chuckling a little, after she stopped laughing quite so hysterically.

"Kami, Sango that was a horrible joke! But still so much more than I ever thought I would with him." Kagome sighed out dramatically. Grabbing a bottle of water she moved back into the front room and stood in front of the bay window.

"I am so glad I bought this cabin Sango. It's so beautiful here. Nature, no other people, nothing but beauty all around me..." Kagome turned to sit down on the floor and stopped dead in her tracks.

"OH my Kami Sango! OH! Camera, where did I put my camera!" Holding out one hand, Kagome did a little back and forth dance in place, unsure of where to go, and not really wanting to leave, but _needing _to capture this on film.

"What's going on Kagome? Why do you need your camera? Did you see a cute little bunny?"

Kagome had to shove her free arm into her mouth to smother her hysterical laughter. After a minute, having bitten down hard enough to gain some control of herself, she answered the clueless girl.

Deep breath in, and Kagome started, "Ok, after I made Inuyasha help me clean all morning, during which he decided to act like it was torture, he laid down on the couch, moaning about how I'm so mean to him."

Sango interrupted her with, "_You? MEAN? Nooooo."_

Ignoring that she continued, "Well, I'm guessing sometime after that while I was folding sheets he fell asleep. I left him alone cause I was sick of the noise. When I was done I called you, now we're on the phone, and I was standing in front of the big bay window in the front room. You know the one that looks out over the front lawn?"

Rustles on the other side sounded over the line as Sango confirmed she knew which window Kagome was describing.

"Well, you know how I put the couch to face it?"

"Yea..?" Sango was starting to sound confused with the explanation.

"Well it's the one that Inuyasha is taking a nap on. So when I turned around I saw him sleeping."

Now Sango definitely sounded confused, "Okay…? Why is that so funny you need a camera? Is he drooling?"

"Well yea he is, but that's not why I need my camera. Sango, have you ever seen a dog sleep?"

"Of course Kagome, you know Kohaku has that damn beagle (I love beagles so no offense about the statement, Sango is just a cat person) and the stupid thing thinks my bed was his bed, so I was constantly finding him sleeping on it."

Kagome accidentally let a snort out, before smothering the rest of the laughter again.

"So you definitely know what they look like then. Ok so picture that dog, legs kicking and snarling in his sleep as he chases dream bunnies. Now picture Inuyasha doing the same thing."

There was a beat of silence on Sango's end before absolutely hysterical laughter flowed out followed by screams of "Get that damn camera Kagome! I NEED BLACKMAIL PHOTOS!"

Trying desperately to smother the laughter pouring out of her mouth now, kagome half suffocated herself as she ran around the house as quietly as she could, trying to find that camera. Getting an idea of where it might be she ran upstairs tripping on the steps as she went.

Rummaging in her bag, there was a maniacal gleam in her eye as she held up the camcorder. 'Gotcha' she thought smirking.

Inuyasha woke up to a blinding flash of light, making him flail about as he was blind. The resulting fall from the couch was expected (By everyone but him) so the wonderful curses that issued from his mouth didn't really make him feel any better.

Grumbling about annoyances, Inuyasha blinked his eyes rapidly trying to remove the white spots that were dancing in his eyes. Hearing a smothered giggle coming from in front of him, he cracked open an eye to see Kagome standing there, with a camera in her hand as she pressed the other hand to her mouth.

Raising an eyebrow at her he questioned, "What are you doing?" In the tone of voice that implied that _she _was the crazy one.

Innocently blinking at him she replied, "Nothing." But the smile on her face called her a liar.

"Let me see the camera Kagome."

"I don't want to." She pouted out her lip.

"_Kagome…"_

"NO! It's my camera! You're not my _real_ mom! You can't tell me what to do!"

Looking at her in shock of the strange thing she said, he calmly replied, "But I'm bigger than you are. Of course I can."

She didn't even pause then, but took off running through the house completely igniting Inuyasha thrill of the chase. Feeling his blood pumping in his veins he shot to his feet, speeding to pursue her.

Squealing giggles trailed behind the girl who only managed to stay a step ahead of him through the house.

Of course, he wasn't actually trying to catch her right _now!_ That would end the game _way_ too soon! No, he was going to enjoy this as long as he could! Watching how her hips swayed as she ran, how her hair flowed around her as she looked over her shoulder to see if he was there all made his demon blood pump hotter in his veins.

Dodging around the couch, Kagome let out a belly laugh as he reached out to grab her, only just missing her waist. Growling, he sped up a little. Instincts were driving him, all of them telling him to pin her down and mount her, proving who was the dominate one between them.

Kagome ran into the kitchen, unfortunately trapping herself, with him blocking the only exit unless she was planning on heading outside. Letting a smug smirk curl his mouth, Inuyasha advanced on his prey, rumbles of content pouring from his throat. Blocking her attempts at a side step, Inuyasha pinned her to the wall quickly and carefully. The goal wasn't to hurt the partner. It was to show he could play, and play _carefully._

Breathless giggles still pouring from her throat, Kagome looked up at him though her eyelashes, and in a move completely taking him by surprise, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Carefully sliding his lips so they were perfectly aligned with hers, Inuyasha tenderly licked at her lower lip in a question for entry. Sighing into his mouth, Kagome opened to him, allowing her tongue to slide along his, before letting him explore her mouth. When he pulled back a little, Kagome followed, flicking her tongue against his sharp canines.

Feeling the rumble of surprise in his chest, she pressed closer to him. When he got the idea of what she wanted, he slid his hands down her sides to the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up so she could wrap them around his waist. Making a happy noise, she nipped her way down his jaw to his throat.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed. He wasn't sure if she actually wanted this, or was just torturing him. When she didn't reply, just kept those nipping kisses up he almost gave in and ignored it too. But he couldn't! He had to make sure this was what she wanted! There was no way he wanted her to be able to wiggle out of a relationship because he didn't give her a chance to step back.

So he tried again, "Kagome." Sounded firmer to him anyway, less like he was crying her name out in passion, more like he was asking the time. 'Good' he thought.

"Hmm?" She hummed at him, still licking at his neck.

Before he could reply she hit the one spot on a dog demon that you should never find.

His happy spot.

Feeling his leg jerk and start thumping against the floor, Inuyasha immediately pulled her away.

Staring wide eyed at her, he watched her try to figure out what had just happened.

"Did you just…?" she asked hesitantly.

Figuring out what she was asking, Inuyasha blushed and snapped, "Of course not! It's going to take a lot more than kissing my neck to make me cum! Geese Kagome!"

She waved her hands in front of her face to ward off his ire, claiming, "I didn't think you had! I was going to ask if you just thumped your leg like a dog getting his neck scratched!"

Blushing some more he grumbled, "Yea, well, that's not why I wanted to stop you!" Kagome gave him a serious look and waited for him to continue. "Are you sure…I mean I don't want to pressure you, we don't have to…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took his face in her hands. Giving him a gentle kiss, she whispered against them, "But I want to."

Feeling all remaining resistance flee under the soft pressure of her lips, Inuyasha used his demonic speed to rush them up to her room. The first time he had Kagome, it was going to be in a bed, not on a table. 'Maybe the table the second or third time' he smirked at the naughty thought.

Laying her back gently, Inuyasha pressed kisses to her lips, as he slowly ran his hands up her sides, smiling as he felt her shiver.

Sliding his hands under her shirt, he peeled it back like it was gift wrapping, only separating his mouth from hers when he absolutely had to.

'Not sure if she'll get mad over shredded clothes, don't want to ruin the moment.'

Flicking his tongue against her jaw, he followed the line down to her slender throat, nipping at the section where her shoulder met it.

His demon growled in the back of his head 'mine' as he rubbed his nose along the area a mark would go. Agreeing with the demon wholeheartedly, Inuyasha pressed a firm kiss there before moving down to her collarbone.

Reaching around to unsnap Kagome's bra, he all but melted into a puddle when he felt hot damp air flow lightly against his ear. Whimpers crawled from his throat as she took the tip into her mouth. At the mind blowing sensation, Inuyasha felt his hips jerk firmly up against hers and knew that he needed to move the pace along, or they were both going to be disappointed.

Reaching down he unsnapped her jeans and tugged them, along with her panties off of her slender legs. Remembering the thought he had last night about her letting him near her willingly he smirked, while dragging his tongue down the soft curve of her stomach.

Sitting back up on his haunches, Inuyasha dragged his shirt up and off, while Kagome reached for and unbuttoned his fly. Giving her a dirty smirk at her eagerness, he helped her tug them off of him. The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was pressed skin to skin, against Kagome, while she writhed against the feel of him.

Groaning, he tilted his head back, feeling the damp heat of her brushing against his cock. "Damn…" he breathed out.

"In me. Now, please Kami, now!" Kagome demanded. Only to happy to oblige, Inuyasha rocked his hips back, and smoothly thrust forward, sliding inside her life he had done it a million times before. They both groaned at the feel of the other, before finding a rhythm that suited them both.

Moans filled the air as the couple writhed together, pressing kisses to lips, neck and shoulders, anything that was available to their reach. When he felt her breath speed up, and heard the catch as she groaned out, "Inu…!" He thrust forward harder and deeper until he felt her spasm and tighten against him. Letting the grip of her orgasm push him over, he followed Kagome into bliss.

After dozing together, wrapped up in each other, they woke up and make lazy slow love again. When they were finished, they agreed they were both starving, so getting up Inuyasha carried Kagome into the shower, and thoroughly scrubbed them both while Kagome leaned most of her weight against him.

Taking her downstairs, Inuyasha set her at the table, and went to search for food. He hit pay dirt in one of the lower shelves of the pantry. "YES!" He cheered.

"What are you so excited about?" Kagome asked him slightly confused.

Walking out of the pantry with his prize clutched in his arms he struck a victory pose in the doorway and cheered again, "YOU HAVE RAMEN!" making Kagome laugh at his childishness.

He set the kettle to boil and got them both something to drink. Fixing the simple meal quickly, he joined her at the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both famished from the strenuous actives they had done that day.

Inuyasha looked up Kagome to catch her staring at him. She flushed a little, but didn't look away, making his demon purr in content, 'Mate strong, good mate' Inuyasha blinked at the thought and shook his head. No wonder he had been so fascinated by her at first! His blindness to the fact made him want to shake his head at himself. Of course she was his mate. Heaving a sigh of content, Inuyasha smiled at her, and quickly finished off his portion.

Leaning back, he rubbed his belly in content (sexy, sexy ^_-) as he watched her finish eating. A question crept into his mind. Feeling he had to know, despite the risk to ruining the mood, so Inuyasha asked her, "What was the one thing you wanted most for Christmas? Did you ever get it?" Kagome looked up at him in surprise; noodles hanging out of her mouth, making her look like a startled cat. Inuyasha smothered a chuckle and waited to see if she would answer. It was a personal question, but not as personal as the one burning in the back of his mind.

Swallowing quickly, she gave him an inquiring look, but answered anyway.

"Well, when I was a little girl, I always wanted a puppy."

Inuyasha preened, an idea forming in his head, but continued to listen to her, "So I would always ask my dad if we could have one. My mom wasn't the one to ask questions like that to; she would always direct you to dad, so I would go straight there. But every year he would always tell me 'a dog is a lot of work, maybe next year when you're older.' So every year I asked. But when I was eleven, my dad got into a car accident while driving to the pound to get me one for Christmas."

She sniffed a little, but continued to tell him, while Inuyasha got up and pulled her into his arms, sitting down with her on his lap.

"The roads were pretty icy, and they think he lost control. Anyway, he crashed down into a ravine. He didn't make it. So after that Christmas, I stopped asking for a dog. My mom tried to get me one a few years ago. She said that dad would have wanted me to have it, but I couldn't take the thought of having one anymore. 'Maybe in a few years' I told myself, 'when I was older'. I don't know when that will be, but I gave the dog to Sango's brother Kohaku. He loves the little guy. Named him Scooter." She laughed looking up at him. 

"What kind of name is Scooter?" Inuyasha laughed along with her, shaking his head, while inside he ached for the little girl she had been. To loose a dad that young had to be rough, but to know you lost him from something you wanted had to be torture.

Promising himself that he wouldn't allow anymore heartache to her, he hugged her close to his chest.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was already almost eleven. Nudging Kagome, he told her, "It's getting kind of late, do you want to go to bed? When we wake up it'll be Christmas." Kagome smiled and rubbed her nose lightly against his giving his a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"Yea." Smothering a yawn that hit her mid sentence, she continued, "I am getting kind of tired." They both laughed at that.

Picking her up he carried her upstairs, ignoring her protests that she could walk. After a moment, she snuggled into his neck and clung. Getting to her room he stripped them both and crawled into bed with her.

A perfect Christmas gift for her was continuing to form in his mind, now if only he could find what he needed. Letting thoughts go, Inuyasha buried his face in her hair and followed the softly sleeping girl into sleep with a smile edging his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

OK guys, this is it! Last chapter of this story! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I especially want to thank Shab for reviewing every single chapter, and AwaitingMyBlackNight for all of the wonderful suggestions. You guys are the best! I hope that everyone has a safe and happy holiday, Merry Christmas everyone!

Chapter 6:

Kagome woke up around dawn to the now familiar sensation of warmth wrapped around her. Lying there, she tried to figure out why she was awake. It was too early to get up and out of bed, and she hadn't woken up this early in Christmas morning since she was a child eagerly awaiting what Santa had brought her.

Chuckling a little at the memory, Kagome snuggled a little closer to Inuyasha who in his sleep wrapped himself tighter around her. Drifting off again, she found that she was actually happier in this moment, than she had found herself in a very long time.

Hours later, Kagome woke up again. Only this time, the figure that had been wrapped around her was missing. Blinking sleepily, she poked her head out of the covers, and decided it was much to cold to get up, so she snuggled back down.

Beginning to drift off again, she was mildly irritated by a large mass crawling onto the bed.

"Kaaaggggoooooommmmmmeeeeeee." Was drawled out as Inuyasha crouched over her.

Stubbornly refusing to get up she nudged her foot against him and mumbled, "Go way sleeping…"

Inuyasha crawled closer to her and tried again, "Ka-go-me…" But these got even less reaction. Narrowing his eyes at her, he decided to play dirty. Getting off the bed at the foot, he gathered a handful of blanket and yanked them off of the bed, and off of Kagome.

Earsplitting squeals pierced the morning quiet and just about brought Inuyasha to his knees at the unexpected onslaught. Plastering his sensitive ears to his head, he growled at her, "Woman you better get up before I dump you in a tub of ice water!" Kagome blinked innocently up at him like she hadn't just pierced the sound barrier, making Inuyasha grumble about annoying wenches.

"What do you want that you had to expose me to the cold?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"I was going to give you your Christmas gift…but if that's how you're going to be about it never mind…" Inuyasha turned away, only to be jerked to a stop by a hand of his arm.

"You got me a present?" She beamed a smile at him that nearly blinded him.

In a daze he nodded and muttered, "Yea, it's downstairs…" Then watched as the now blanket covered Kagome bounded past him and disappeared to the doorway. Shaking his head to rid himself of the lingering effects of her smile, he followed behind her. When he got downstairs he saw Kagome looking all over the room, making him chuckle.

"Looking for something…?" He asked her teasingly. She scowled at him in response making him bark out a laugh.

"It's not funny! You said there was a present for me!" She planted tiny little fists on her hips making him hide a smile. 'She's so cute!' He thought adoringly.

Walking over to her he drew her into a kiss, with her willingly complying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and broke off the kiss only to look up at him through her lashes.

When she slowly drew her bottom lip in with her teeth in a slow bite his brain started to turn to mush. But when she leaned up a whispered in his ear all breathy seduction, "Inu-yasha…" He just about turned into a puddle on the floor.

Stuttering ever so slightly he answered in a strangled tone of voice that just happened to be several pitches higher than it should be, "Yes?" She smiled at him in a naughty manner.

"Don't you want to give me my present…?"

He nodded dumbly and fished out a small wrapped box from his pocket. The next thing Inuyasha knew Kagome had snatched it out of his hand and ripped open the wrapping.

Seeing the small enough to fit into the palm of her hand velvet box, her breath caught in her throat. Looking up at him sharply she gave him a questioning look. When Inuyasha merely nodded for her to go ahead, Kagome slowly snapped it open. Looking down, she blinked with tears spilling down her cheeks. "Does this mean…?" She questioned him.

Inuyasha stepped up to her to carefully take the opened box out of her hand, being careful of not spilling the precious item out of it. He looked up at her and asked, "So what do you say?"

Her answer was to shriek and throw her arms around his neck sobbing onto his chest. Taking that as a good sign, he let out a relieved smile and brushed a kiss across her head.

Three days later: Sango and Miroku P.O.V

Grabbing Miroku's hand Sango dragged him out of the car and into Kagome's apartment building. Too impatient to wait for the elevator, she proceeded to haul Miroku behind her up five flights of stairs. Ignoring the sound of gasping coming from the winded man behind her, she marched up to Kagome's door, and proceeded to bang on it until her hand started to go numb.

Finally after about ten minutes, they heard cursing coming from inside the apartment. Hearing the latches being undone, she finally stopped pounding on the door.

Not even bothering to look at the disheveled Inuyasha, who was clad only in a pair of boxers and a chained necklace, she stormed into the apartment, abandoning Miroku out by the door with the sleepy eyed Hanyou.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sango screamed as she marched through the living space. Scrambling was heard from the back of the apartment as Kagome came flying out of the bedroom clad in a too large to be hers t-shirt.

"What? Why are you here this early screaming at me?" Kagome demanded breathlessly.

Sango took one look of the flushed younger girl in front of her and knew they had either been sleeping (a heavy possibility at seven in the morning) or doing more, vigorous activities.

When she had gotten the phone call from Kagome saying that she was heading back to the city yesterday, she had wanted to come right over. But by the time they actually arrived, it was too late for company, especially with all of the roads still being extremely icy at night. So she had waited, until morning. 'Technically it _is_ morning, just early morning…' she thought somewhat guiltily.

Blinking at Sango for a minute, she rolled her eyes to find the girl lost in thought. 'Only she could barge in over here this early, and then proceed to ignore me.' She thought sarcastically.

Moving around Sango, Kagome went into the kitchen to start coffee. She was going to need it having only gotten about two hours of sleep.

"Why do you guys need coffee? Didn't you get in around nine last night?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, who simply smirked over at him making Kagome blush a bright red color.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, confused by the necklace until he was ushered into the kitchen behind the lovely Kagome, with Sango following still lost in thought. The girls sat down with cups of the dark brew, Kagome clutching it in greedy hands. After pouring himself a cup, Inuyasha placed it on the table in front of Kagome, making Miroku and Sango look at him oddly. But when he simply picked her up by the waist, and sat down with her in his lap, Miroku had to smother a chuckle. Sango gave them intrigued looks, but didn't say anything.

After a minute of utter silence, Sango finally burst out with, "Are you guys engaged?" But the elated look on her face fell when Kagome slowly shook her head.

Hiding a small smile behind her cup, Kagome took a quick sip before setting it down on the table. After fidgeting for a moment, she looked straight at Sango as she said, "We're mated."

The following shriek could have peeled paint off of the walls when Sango threw her cup of hot coffee on the poor unsuspecting Miroku as she threw herself at Kagome to hug the breath out of her.

"So are you getting married then?" Sango demanded, ignoring Miroku as he danced all over the kitchen trying to get the burning liquid off of himself. Kagome looked at Sango with a half smile and a raised eyebrow, and replied, "Maybe in a few years I'll get around to that. I have something better than a marriage certificate."

Sango asked her confused, "The mating mark?"

Kagome laughed, "Well that too!"

'Then what is it?" Sango demanded, wanting in on this secret.

"This." Kagome said simply holding up Inuyasha necklace. It was in the shape of a bone, and on the front had his name. But when flipped over it had Kagome's name and address on it.

"Is that a…?"

"Yep, it's a dog tag." Kagome beamed a smile over her should at Inuyasha.

She had finally gotten her dog, and this time she was keeping him. For life.

The END!


End file.
